Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/20 July 2017
02:01 test 02:02 Lavertus, I found a lost bot! 02:02 What should I do with it? 06:12 Hi 06:12 'sup. 06:12 I just wanted to ask, where's Ingsoc. 06:13 Right here 06:15 How're you? 06:16 brb, dinner 06:35 Wbbbbbbb 06:35 Wb b b 06:36 Those were old Windows start up and shut down sounds. 06:36 So, how're you? 06:36 Great, thanks. 06:36 And 06:36 You? 06:37 Great thanks 06:37 This is the best windows sound https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miZHa7ZC6Z0 06:39 I played that thing, which is older than this sound. 06:41 k 06:41 Starting from Windows 3, Microsoft were using those sounds in many, many versions. 06:41 I have a sad announcement for my YT fans 06:42 What's it? 06:43 No videos for the next two weeks 06:43 I am going on holiday so I will not be posting 06:44 I also won't be as active as I have been, as i'll only have my ipad which is not the best thing to use for Admin duties 06:44 But you can turn Full Site version on. 06:45 And the onscreen keyboard is a nightmare 06:45 I won't be using my wireless keyboard in the bar for obvious reasons 06:53 I often use my phone to write here. 06:53 I use my HP Laptop 06:53 Though it's not comfortable sometimes. 06:53 I use either laptop or phone. 06:56 Yea, I hate phones 06:56 It's the tiny screens, and the keyboards. 06:57 If I want someone to contact me, I give them my email adress 07:03 Still in St.Petesburg? 07:14 Sorry for late respond. 07:14 Yes. 07:14 We haven't married yet. 07:16 It would be very fast if you had :p 07:16 And Fluttershy is often away. 07:17 She checks the arrangements. 07:19 We have friends, who are the best arrangers for celebration events. 07:19 cool 07:20 Though I offered to arrange it myself, Fluttershy told me, that it'd be better for me to have a surprise. 07:20 I hate surprises. 07:22 And it's a bit boring to sit alone in a hotel and do almost nothing. 07:22 Then put your foot down 07:22 If you want to be involved, then that you shall be 07:23 If I took my scooter with me, I'd not be so bored. 07:24 I even don't know, where it will be celebrated. 07:30 Do you know Chester Bennington? 07:31 That's a vocalist of Linkin Park. 07:32 He has committed a suicide today. 07:32 Never heard of in 07:32 *him 07:32 Oh, i'm sorry 07:32 I don't listen to Linkin Park and I was never a fan of it. 07:33 I thought you might be some fan of it. 07:34 No 07:36 * ok. 07:37 I'm glad, I, at least, have a laptop and phone. 07:38 I can surf the Internet and play games. 07:38 You could do with a hobby 07:40 Do you like computers? 07:41 I do. 07:44 Test 07:44 Working 07:44 Worjing. 07:45 I know, what minifigure will be on SDCC. 07:45 Yes, it is something to do with DC Super heroes 07:45 No. 07:45 It's Duckpool. 07:46 Mix of Deadpool and Howard the Duck. 07:46 https://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/20170719_104601-1.jpg 07:46 btw, you don't need a comma for that, it's just "I know which minifigure will be on SDCC" 07:50 btw, do you like conspiracy theories? 07:50 Not exactly. 07:51 ok 07:46 https://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/20170719_104601-1.jpg 07:46 btw, you don't need a comma for that, it's just "I know which minifigure will be on SDCC" 07:48 Yeah, thanks for mentioning. 07:48 I didn't notice that. 07:50 btw, do you like conspiracy theories? 07:50 Not exactly. 07:51 ok 07:51 Sometimes I find'em interesting. 07:51 back in 5 08:02 Back 08:04 Do you believe any conspiracy theories? 08:04 Can't say. 08:04 Do you? 08:04 Yes 08:05 I believe that Aliens exist 08:05 The universe is too big not to have more life 08:06 and I believe that products these days are made to break 08:06 I believe this too. 08:07 and that Britain killed the UN Secretary General decades ago 08:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAaq8grNxOo&t=315s 08:09 I also think there are still one or two Dinosaurs alive 08:09 The Loch Ness Monster is almost definitely a Plesiousaure 08:09 and the Mklembembe (and I probably just abused that name), which is a reported monster in the Congo is also real and is a dinosaur 08:10 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mokele-mbembe 08:23 Oh, finally, I've finished that Exo-Force thing. 08:23 To be honest, I don't like it. 08:24 oh 08:25 I mean Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse. 08:25 Not theories. 08:26 There is a part with Exo-Force. 08:26 I don't like that theme, but I added just for readers. 08:27 k 08:41 Where is everyone tonight? 08:45 I was wondering too. 08:46 Toa rarely appears. 08:46 Rev can be on a vacation. 08:46 Smash can be ashamed of what he did. 08:47 Dadaw may be very busy. 08:47 He told that he'd be busy today. 08:47 Thibo and Sonic disappeared. 08:47 What did Smash do? 08:48 Rapmillo used to chat here 08:48 He has been here for three days and nights. 08:48 Without exiting. 08:48 It was his loss, I came close to offering him the role of Chat moderator 08:48 And? 08:48 And exited. 08:48 Did he sleep while chat was open? 08:49 I dunno. 08:49 How long would he disappear for usually? 08:49 I dunno too. 08:49 Rap rarely appears here. 08:50 Just like Trailblazer. 08:50 And Yada, and Trigger. 08:50 And strange guy Neo. 08:50 Yada was talking about new article templates 08:50 Neo is an Admin 08:51 He's strange. 08:51 A bit. 08:51 I don't even know why he is here anymore, he never edits or charts 08:51 *chats 08:51 There is no way that is happening 08:51 He has a few strange Customs. 08:51 I think the templates are fine as they are, we don't have enough users for such a change, and then there's the fact that no one wants that change 08:56 What if someone, who is well known here, but rarely edits, appeared here? 08:56 Like Rap or Neo. 08:56 Or Trailblazer. 08:59 It would be good to see them here again 09:00 I think so too. 09:02 I've just revealed, that I myself have created the LGU. 09:02 Lego Game Universe. 09:02 cool 09:02 It's like MCU, but LGU. 09:04 k 09:05 BTW, have you seen, what I did to my profile? 09:08 gello 09:08 Oh, 'sup. 09:08 We've been waiting for someone else. 09:09 You were busy, right? 09:09 yeah 09:09 well not really but I was somewhere else 09:09 Let me guess 09:09 Someone stole your sweetroll? 09:10 yes, I was using my detective skills found the criminal and I made him pay 09:10 WITH 2 SWEETROLLS! 09:11 And he took an arrow in a knee? 09:12 now 09:12 he took a batarang 09:12 in the knee 09:13 Hi 09:15 Okay, I'm gonna make another ceremony. 09:15 This will be an opening ceremony. 09:17 k 09:17 made a new page for my comics and I think I got a good partner to make it with me 09:17 he's good with improving stories and he likes and he good at drawing and creating characters 09:20 Wow, cool. 09:20 I'm going to open the LGU. 09:20 Lego Game Universe. 09:21 Cool 09:21 what's that about? 09:21 It's like MCU, but LGU. 09:21 oh 09:21 so you are opening your own LGU? 09:21 Yes. 09:22 including the Epic Quest? 09:22 like version of each character will be kind of diffrent from the original? 09:22 I've just revealed, that I had created it earlier, starting from the Castle VG. 09:22 oh 09:22 Of course, it'll be included. 09:23 All my games are connected (except Fantasia ones) and it's revealed in the Epic Quest. 09:31 k 09:35 hi 2017 07 20